Mistletoe, No More Whine
by East of Fenchurch
Summary: AU. It's Christmas 1981 and Alex is determined to have some festive fun. Rated M for the smutty second chapter.
1. Chapter 1

A/N – There is some angst in this first chapter as poor Gene didn't have an easy childhood.

Kudos owns A2A, but Gene _is_ on my list to Santa and I _have_ been a good girl this year, so who knows.

**Mistletoe, no More Whine.**

**Chapter 1**

It was late afternoon on a frosty Christmas Eve in CID, there had been no shouts to drag them out into the cold streets and all the paperwork was up to date, so they had entertained themselves by decorating the office much to Gene's disapproval and his annoyed outburst that CID was "….a place of work, not Santa's bloody grotto!", was largely ignored so he retreated into his office, shutting the door and opening the scotch.

For once, his usually loyal deputies, Ray and Chris had gone against the Guv's wishes and joined in with Alex and Shaz's efforts to make the place festive.

Paper chains had been pinned to the walls and a large sprig of mistletoe was Sellotaped to the outside of Gene's office.

A rather sparse fir tree had been festooned with so many decorations and lights it looked like an explosion in a glitter factory. The fairy sitting on top had been 'improved' so that she now sported a 'mane' made from crepe paper, blonde hair and a grumpy pout which had a stub of cigar sticking out of it. Viv had opened a book to guess when Gene would actually notice and what punishment he would inflict when he did.

Alex, wearing a red sequinned Santa hat at a jaunty angle, was almost bubbling over with excitement. Ever since she had landed in this world, she had drunk a copious amount of wine and done more than her fair share of whining, mainly about being without her daughter and latterly loosing her parents again, well no more she decided, at least not for the festive period.

Her naturally positive nature, the one that helped her deal with the desertion by her ex-husband and the death of her parents first time round, had reasserted itself and Alex was determined to relax and have some fun, but the one thing that could make her Christmas special was currently sitting in his office doing a credible impersonation of Scrooge.

She grabbed hold of Ray's shirt and dragged him under the mistletoe and planted a noisy kiss on his lips. Ray for once behaved himself, more out of a sense of self-preservation than chivalry; he could see the Guv scowling at them through the blinds.

Chris pulled a giggling Shaz into the spot Ray had vacated while Alex looked round for her next victim, her eyes briefly caught Gene's gaze and for a second her heart pounded as she thought her plan had worked and he was going to come out and claim the next snog, but he deliberately looked away and carried on reading the paper.

XXXXX

In Luigi's later that night the whole of Fenchurch East were celebrating and loudly discussing their favourite Christmas songs. Ray was championing Slade, Shaz preferred Wizzard while Chris suggested The Wombles and was universally called a div.

At their table, Gene was trying to digest a decidedly dodgy turkey carbonara and Alex was still practically bouncing up and down with festive merriment.

"Bloody 'ell Bols, it's like trying to 'ave a conversation with a puppy on speed. You on a promise or sommat?"

"It's Christmas Eve Gene, the most magical night of the year." Alex's eyes were sparkling with delight, Gene ignored the warmth of her smile and scowled.

"Christ! You're gonna break into song in a minute."

She looked deep into his silver-blue eyes trying to will a little Christmas joy into him, she leant forward patting his hand and said meaningfully.

"Absolutely anything can happen."

There was only one thing Gene wanted, had wanted ever since she fell at his feet in the summer, but was convinced he had more chance of becoming Pope.

He must have drunk more than he thought because Gene found himself telling Alex why he hated this time of year.

"Only one thing ever 'appened at Christmas in our 'ouse, me dad would get pissed an' beat 7 kinds of shite out of one of us. Oh 'e was very fair, always took it in turns with us. Think I spent more Christmas nights in hospital than at home."

He sat there lost in memories, slumped in his seat as his self-loathing welled up, not being able to save his mum and brother from the beatings had coloured his whole life.

Alex placed a gentle hand over his and Gene raised his head fearfully, positive he would find pity in her eyes but the compassion he saw in their green depths warmed his soul and a wave of unexpected emotion hit him.

As if a switch had been flicked the atmosphere became sexually charged. Gene wasn't sure whether it was the booze mixed with a little Christmas spirit or the fire that ignited in her eyes, but a bubble of courage rose within him and for once he decided to follow his instinct. He sat up and leaned on the table and she mirrored his position, Gene swallowed as he saw her gaze dip to his mouth and back.

Just then Luigi's erupted as Ray told what, judging by the amount of noise that exploded, must have been the funniest joke known to man!

Gene and Alex were oblivious to the racket, intent on finally discovering whether their first kiss would live up to expectations. The gap between them had dwindled to mere millimetres and Alex could feel Gene's breath caress her cheek, she had wanted this for weeks and now, at last, Gene seemed to want it too. Her eyes fluttered shut as his lips brushed hers, in the background Alex heard Luigi complain about a spilled bottle of wine and reality came crashing in. They couldn't do this here in front of the team, she jerked her head back and drew breath to ask Gene upstairs. The hurt in his eyes killed her voice and Gene rose to his feet before she could utter a single word.

"Yeah, that'd be about right!" He said bitterly.

"You've dragged every male police officer in London under that bloody weed hanging in CID today, even Shaz got a hug, but muggings 'ere got sod all! That's irony for you, the only one who really…"

He realised he'd said too much, grabbed his coat and stomped out, calling himself every kind of prat under the sun because he'd dared to hope.

XXXXX

A/N – The last chapter is nearly finished and should be up soon.

Thanks for reading. Kim.x


	2. Chapter 2

A/N – Well here's the reason this fic is rated M, things are going to get rather naughty in CID.

A2A belongs to Kudos, who could have had my undying gratitude if they'd sent Gene into the pub too.

**Chapter 2**

After Gene's hasty exit Alex sat staring into the ruby depths of her wine trying to work out what made Gene Hunt tick, one moment they were actually starting to understand each other – or so she thought – then he shot out of Luigi's full of hurt anger just because she pulled back from the kiss, he was the one who was so private that no one knew where he lived for goodness sake!

Alex ignored the impulse to run after him preferring to thinking over what he'd let slip and try to fill in the end of that sentence.

'the only one who really….? What? Cares was the obvious word, well she knew he cared, Gene cared about all the officers in his station, he did his damnedest to hide it most of the time but if any one of them was in real trouble they knew the Guv would sort it.

The background noise of chatter began to resolve into discrete words and Alex unintentionally eavesdropped on the conversation at CID's table. Shaz was saying how much she loved this time of year. Love! The word was suddenly illuminated in her mind in big, flashing, neon yellow letters and with a jolt of insight Alex knew she'd found the word Gene had omitted.

Her eyes widened with excited surprise, then caution reigned back her racing mind, she wasn't just projecting her own feelings on the situation was she? Alex tried to calmly think through the last few weeks.

When Gene was surrounded by the others in CID, his main attitude towards her was one of pouting annoyance or shameless lust – sometimes both at once - which was a marked contrast to the one he showed when they were alone.

His bashful request for a date had come out of the blue and she had been warmed by his lack of self-confidence. Alex felt inordinately pleased that there was more to his character than the one-dimensional bundle of machismo that usually bulldozed his way around the place.

Then there was that time in the Edgehampton vault, Gene's protective, reassuring embrace had calmed her panic and made her feel truly loved for the first time in years. Love, there was that word again and the full impact of its implication hit her.

She jumped to her feet, unthinkingly exclaiming. "Shit! He loves me."

The entire restaurant watched Alex as she headed for the exit, Chris called after her.

"You not staying for the midnight fireworks then boss?" But Alex had gone.

Ray mouthed the word nutter and rotated his index finger by the side of his head – the universal symbol for madness.

It wasn't hard for Alex to figure out where Gene was holed-up, the Manc Lion would have retreated to his den to lick his wounds. She needed to set things right with him immediately before he had one more unpleasant memory to add to his list.

She ran up to her flat planning her next move, knowing how stubborn Gene could be it would take a drastic gesture to make him understand, words alone may well not be enough and Alex wanted no room for him to doubt how she felt.

XXXXX

Gene was in his office, booted feet resting comfortably on the desk, tie hanging loose with the top three buttons of his shirt undone and glass of scotch in hand. He was brooding about his monumental cock-up in Luigi's, Alex was far too perceptive to miss the significance of his unfinished sentence and easily bright enough to fill in the last word. So what should he do now? Explain or bluff it out? He smiled wryly, safe in the knowledge that no one could see him in the gloom of his office, Alex Drake would have to appear starkers in CID before he'd put his heart on the line.

That image made him grin again and a much-visited fantasy of himself and Alex shagging enthusiastically on his desk began to play in his mind.

XXXXX

He noticed her enter CID immediately, the main office was well lit and completely quiet but he could have been as blind as a bat and deaf as a post - he would still know she was there.

Alex's usual white leather jacket had been exchanged for a knee-length, black and white, woollen coat, the legs that emerged from the bottom were no longer denim clad, but encased in fishnet stockings – well he fervently hoped they were stockings - and ended in bright scarlet, 4 inch stilettos.

Gene stood up and walked to the doorway leaning against the frame, he watched her walk until she was level with her desk. Neither spoke for several moments, then Gene cleared his throat.

"Ladies first Bols."

"OK. D'you know why I didn't kiss you under that mistletoe this afternoon?"

"Let me guess. You were overawed by my sexual magnetism and didn't think you could control yourself." He said with a strange self-mocking bravado.

"Got it in one Gene."

He looked astounded which changed to disbelief, but he seemed prepared to listen so Alex spoke again.

"It's the same reason I pulled back in Luigi's, I wouldn't be able to stop at just a kiss and I didn't think you'd appreciate me ripping your clothes off in front of the others." Alex's eyes begged him to believe her.

"You winding me up?" He asked guardedly, disbelief written all over his face.

Butterflies began zooming around her stomach as Alex realised she was going to have to resort to that drastic gesture after all, but there was one last thing to try. She walked over to him and began to unbutton his shirt, ignoring his last question she said.

"We're alone now though."

Gene took her hands away from him, he had to know where they stood before this went any further, he could cope if she just wanted to 'scratch an itch' but he needed to know before his hopes of something more were dashed again.

Alex looked into his eyes, desperate to make him see

"Why?" His voice husky, croaked out one shaky word full of emotion.

"You're the only man I feel safe with, have ever felt safe with."

"Sounds like you want a father figure and that's not enough for me." He went back into his office and resumed his seat.

Alex cursed her poor choice of words, she waited until he looked at her again and simply untied the belt of the coat and shrugged out of it, letting it fall to the floor behind her. Gene gasped, apart from the stockings and shoes Alex was naked.

"DI Drake you appear to have forgotten your clothes." His voice was strained, eyes practically out on stalks.

She smiled at the effect she was having on him. Well that had got his attention now to make him understand.

"Yes I have. Thought it was time to be completely honest, to show you how I feel and it's a little difficult to misunderstand this."

She opened her arms wide, inviting Gene to take a good look, which he was more than happy to do. Then her smile faded, it was time to tell Gene the whole truth, Alex stepped into the office and closed the door behind her, Gene got to his feet and stood beside his desk. The sight of her naked was doing wonderful things to his groin and the thought that she might actually want _him_ rather than just sex made his heart flip.

"I can't get you out of my head Gene, you're there when I wake up, you're my last thought before I fall asleep and all times in between. I need you." She took a step closer to stand directly in front of him.

"I want you." Alex rested one hand on his chest, slipping it under his shirt and felt his heart skip a beat, the same beat her own heart tripped over.

They were toe to toe, gazes locked, his blue eyes boring into hers, making her knees weak and her heart ache with longing. Alex's voice was little more than a husky whisper.

"I love you." She slipped her other hand into the soft hair at the nape of his neck and stayed still, it was up to him now.

She saw his Adam's apple move as he swallowed and his head began to close the gap between them.

His lips brushed hers then he pulled back to study her reaction, still not quite able to believe that she wanted this. Alex's face was flushed, her breathing shallow, excited smile on her lips and an inferno of need in her green eyes, their gazes met again and it was her eyes that convinced him – they were filled with such faith.

He wrapped his arms round her and crushed his mouth to hers with a groan of relieved joy. Their tongues duelled and Alex began to feverishly unbutton his shirt, Gene pulled away and hastily ripped his clothes off until he stood as naked as Alex, she gazed at his body greedily, he hadn't been exaggerating about his 'assets' and a powerful throbbing began at her core as she thought how good he would feel buried inside her, but before she could say anything Gene pounced, grabbed her round the waist and set her down on his desk. She immediately jumped up again with a loud yelp, rubbing her backside, Gene looked behind her and spotted his car keys.

Gene turned her round saying.

"Bollocks! Show me Bols."

There was an angry red scratch on her otherwise creamy left buttock, he dropped to his knees, his hands on her hips and placed a gentle, open-mouthed kiss on the mark. Alex sighed as he ran his tongue over her skin and she moved her legs apart encouragingly.

"Please!"

Gene slid one hand between her thighs, crooked 2 fingers and slowly stroked back and forth. The bolt of pleasure that blasted through her had Alex grabbing his desk as her knees threatened to collapse.

"**Gene**!"

He got back to his feet and anchored her to him with a strong arm about her waist, his other hand snaked round her upper body to cup her full breast possessively. Gene nuzzled the curve of Alex's neck and murmured huskily in her ear.

"Wanted to do this for bloody months Bols."

He rolled her taut nipple between finger and thumb causing a gasp to fall from her lips. Gene sucked at the spot where her neck and shoulder joined, gently at first then with increasing pressure as her moans grew louder. He cupped between her legs, teasing her with a questing finger, his mouth now sipping and nipping along her shoulder, each kiss making bolts of pleasure bloom at her core. His length was insistently pressing against her hip, Alex reached round and rubbed her palm along it, loving the velvety softness of the heated skin contrasting with it's iron hardness.

"Fuck yes!" He gasped in her ear.

Alex rubbed her bottom against his thigh, her hand pumping his length and Gene thought he might actually explode with pleasure, he slid two fingers inside Alex began to match her rhythm.

Alex's moans because of _his_ touch ignited a fire in his loins, and when she drew her thumb over the weeping head of his cock his knees nearly buckled.

The under current of sexual tension that had flowed between them for the past months had sapped his self-control, he spun her round swallowing her frustrated groan as he crushed his mouth to hers.

Alex lifted one leg over his hip and rubbed her moist heat against his cock, her hand on his arse forcing them closer. Gene broke the kiss and stared down at her, eyes midnight blue with passion, the only sound in the office was their ragged breathing and the ticking of the wall clock.

Alex brought her hand round his hip to Gene's groin, lightly raking his flesh with her nails and caressed his cock. She noted how he inhaled sharply at the contact and his eyes closed momentarily, Alex guided his hard member to her entrance and Gene surged forward penetrating her to the hilt.

"Oh God!" She gasped and slid her hand into his hair to pull his mouth to her for another bruisingly passionate kiss. With his hands squeezing her arse and his cock stretching her wonderfully, Alex had never felt so alive, every nerve ending was thrumming with excitement, every breath inhaled more of his 'man stink' turning her on and fogging her brain with a heady mixture of lust and love.

Gene began to thrust slowly, the feeling of her scaldingly hot walls sliding over him far too good to rush. Alex leant back against his desk, each penetration nudging her sweet spot and sending shards of pleasure through her entire body. Orgasm was hurtling towards her and as much as she wanted to savour their first time, Alex couldn't hold back and the tingle low in her belly erupted into waves of pulsating ecstasy.

"**Gene**!" She almost screamed his name.

At the sensation of her walls contracting powerfully around him Gene's thrusts sped up each one accompanied by a grunt of effort, his hips were a blur and when his climax hit it was with the impact of an express train, his body shuddered as he spurted deep inside her moaning her name and crushing her to him.

Gene collapsed into his chair pulling Alex with him. She sat in his lap, head resting on his shoulder, one hand over his heart feeling it gradually return to normal. Gene caressed her hip with a leisurely hand, his other arm wrapped around her, holding Alex close, keeping her safe. There was no need for words, both realised how significant this evening had been.

There was a series of loud bangs from outside and the dim office was illuminated with flashes of colour, Alex and Gene walked hand in hand to the window and watched the fireworks that heralded the start of Christmas day.

"Merry Christmas Gene."

"Merry Christmas Alex."

Their mouths came together in a slow, gentle kiss, reaffirming that this was the first of a lifetime of nights together, Gene looked seriously into her green eyes and said tenderly.

"You _do_ realise this means you're stuck with me?"

Alex smiled and nodded. "There's no one else I'd rather be stuck with."

"Glad you said that Bols, cos there's one thing I have to know."

"Anything love."

"About that bloody fairy on the tree, who's bollocks do I have to rip off!"

There was a moment of silence, then Alex burst out laughing. Gene grinned, captivated by the sight of her breasts jiggling in front of him, he grabbed her hand and dragged her under the mistletoe.

XXXXX

A/N- Well at least the Guv and Bolly are going to have a great Christmas.

Thanks for reading and Merry Christmas.


End file.
